


About Prom

by hookedonmccutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonmccutie/pseuds/hookedonmccutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about Emma and Killian and prom plans....</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Prom

She wasn’t prepared for this at all. Well, she guesses she was, but she was too caught up in the moment, in the plans to go to prom with her best friend, the guy she’s been in love with for over two years, to listen to what her mind was trying to tell her about the inevitable. She was so excited. Killian and her had been best friends since freshman year, after he came to sit with her at her lunch table, where she was sitting alone like she had done all through middle school. It was sophomore year when she realized she loved him. It was more than the crush she thought she had on him in freshman year. No one had ever been there for her like he was; like when he convinced her the summer after freshman year not to run away from her foster home, or in junior year when he met her at the park every night for a month when she woke up from nightmares after her foster brother was sent away. 

How could she not love him?

Not that she ever told him. She believed he would never feel the same. But when he suggested that they go to prom together, since neither of them had other dates, she couldn’t hold back her excitement. Emma never really imagined herself going to prom, but when Killian asked, it was almost the happiest day of her life. 

Almost. 

It was a week before Prom, when Emma reminded her foster parents again that she needed money for prom. She had asked them before, and they constantly told her to ask again later when they had more money. It was then, one week before she was supposed to go to prom with Killian that her foster parents told her they couldn’t afford it. Emma almost cried right in front of them, but resulted to waiting until she got to her room to let the tears fall. 

It was later that night, almost close to midnight, that she asked Killian to meet her at their spot. She sat on the swing in the park, waiting for Killian to show up. It only took him about five minutes after she arrived herself for him to come. “Swan?”

She looked up at him, and he didn’t miss the way her eyes were rimmed with redness and the residue of tears. He walked to her quickly, sitting on the swing next to her and grabbing her hand. “Swan? What’s wrong?”

She sniffled, grinning at him just a tad, and pushing her hair behind her ears. “Um...I have a problem.” Killian sat patiently, waiting for her to explain. Gosh, this is something she probably shouldn’t be crying over, but she couldn’t help it. Emma was so looking forward to spending what’s supposed to be the best night of high school with her best friend.  
But instead…

“I can’t go to prom.” She said quietly. She couldn’t even face him, almost too embarrassed to explain why, even though she knows he would understand.  
“Why? What’s wrong Swan?” He asked, squeezing her hand tighter. 

“I…it’s nothing bad, really. I just can’t afford it. My foster parents just told me they didn’t have the money…for a ticket, or a dress, or anything.” She could feel herself folding into herself, releasing her grip on Killian’s hand. It was when she heard him sigh that she quickly looked up at him again, wiping away tears and mumbling a quick “I’m sorry” before running away from him and back home. She didn’t allow herself to hear him calling her name. 

She avoided him all that week at school, too. There were times that she could see him walking down the hall towards her that she decided to run down the other way. She hid in the library from him during lunch, and didn’t wait for him after school like she had everyday since they had met. She refused to see him, too embarrassed, even though she knew Killian would never get angry at her, or judge her. She even avoided his calls, and refused to read his text messages. She really didn’t want to see him until after prom was over, until it was all behind them. 

Friday after school, when she sat at home, eating out of the quart of ice cream and watching a movie, she heard a knock on the door. She hoped it wasn’t anyone important. She was dressed in a raggy sweatshirt and yoga pants, with her hair on top of her head and her glasses sliding down her nose. She wasn’t expecting to find Killian standing at the front door, wearing a tux. 

“Hi Swan?”

“Killian? What are you doing here?” She asked, staring at him in awe. She only smiled at her, and motioned down to his own outfit. “Why, I’m taking you to prom, remember?”

“What? Killian I told you…”

“Aye, I know.” He interrupted her. “So…” he said as he went to get something from next to the door, pulling out a long red dress (her favorite color) and matching red shoes. Emma could feel her heart racing fast. Of course, of course this is something Killian would do. 

“Killian…” she whispered, unsure of what to say. 

“Ah, before you say anything,” he pulled two tickets out of his pocket, “I have your ticket too. All you need to do, is go get dressed…and whatever else you girls insist you need to do to get ready.” Killian just stood there, smiling at her, and she stared at him in awe. 

“Look…as much as I love looking at you,” he said, taking a step forward, “prom is in like, two hours, so you should probab-ooof!” He couldn’t finish what he was saying when Emma’s body practically collided with his. Her arms were wound tightly around his neck as she continued to hug him fiercely. He hugged her back the best he could with the dress and shoes still in his hand. 

“Okay, sorry,” She said as she pulled back, taking the dress and shoes from his hand. She smiled at him as she let him pass through the door before shutting it and making her way upstairs to get ready. “Killian?”

 

“Aye, love?” he responded as she was walking upstairs. She smiled sweetly at him, and bit on her lip. “Thank you.”

 

A rough hour and a half later, Emma finally looked in the mirror once more before heading down to Killian. The red dress was a perfect fit for Emma. It was a simple strapless with beading at the empire waistline. She decided to cure her hair nicely, and pin it back at one side. She wore simple makeup, just a bit of blush and mascara, and red lipstick to match the dress. 

Finally, she decided to descend the stair case. She saw Killian before he saw her. He sat on her sofa, elbows on his knees waiting patiently. Emma almost thought he looked nervous. It was when her heels made a sound on the last two steps that Killian finally looked up at her, and then stood up quickly. 

“Swan…you look…” Killian was speechless, something she never thought he would be towards her. She walked up towards him, her lips pressed together as she grabbed his hand. “Killian?”

“Aye?”

“Why did you do this?” She asked, looking intently at him. She squeezed his hand and nudged his shoulder when he reached to scratch behind his ear. “Because…” He was hesitant. As if he was afraid to say something wrong, and how could he possibly do anything wrong after what he just did. 

“Come on, Killian. You can tell me anything?” She insisted. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Because, I couldn’t stand not going to prom with the girl that I’m in love with…because of something as stupid as money.” He chuckled at the last part, but Emma just stared at him, eyes widened. “What?”

“Swan, I just wanted you to go, so we’d have a good time, and-”

“No, no. I mean, what you said, about…being in…in love..?” She was struggling with words, but Killian’s hand just tightened. 

“Aye, I know. It’s totally weird, being in love with my best friend. Not that I expected you to…you know…reciprocate. But I just…its prom, and you seemed excited, and I really wanted to be with you tonight, and…”

“I do.” She stopped him, and stepping closer. “You…you do what?” 

“Reciprocate.” She said, smiling. He simply breathed her name once before reaching behind her neck and pulling her lips to his. She kissed him back easily. This is something that she wanted to do for almost the entire time she knew him. And now she was. She was here, kissing her best friend, who loves her. Really loves her.  
When they pulled back for air, he rested his forehead on hers. “Perhaps we should get going love?” She nodded, hugging him once more before taking his hand as they walked out the door.


End file.
